


【關於那啥的三兩事】

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, don't be a jerk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: 「所以，我一直想問。」他的聲音就跟你想像的一樣低沉好聽，完全沒有被綁住的不安，反而輕鬆的好像他才是綁住你的那方：「你到底想做什麼，嗯？」你艱難地嚥了一口口水。你想要上了他。





	【關於那啥的三兩事】

**Author's Note:**

> →唔嗯，我就不說靈感來源了。  
> →可以說是我對衫受的一點想法...當然，我流Sans。  
> →注意事項：  
> 1.血腥注意，不喜慎入。  
> 2.第二人稱，不喜慎入。  
> 3.有強暴描寫，不喜慎入。  
> →喜歡衫受的朋友麻煩離開。  
> →美好性生活從兩廂情願開始。（笑

你把他綁了起來。  
哦，還有眼睛也矇了起來。

他就安靜的坐著，你知道他肯定已經知道了你在這裡，但是他就是安靜的坐著，臉上那誇張的骷髏笑容絲毫不減。

焦躁難耐著，你思考著接下來該做什麼。  
畢竟，你或許看過了不少東西，但實施什麼的，還是第一次。

顫抖的手伸出，觸及了有些老舊的藍色布料，你在看見他抬頭的時候手縮了一下。

「所以，我一直想問。」  
他的聲音就跟你想像的一樣低沉好聽，完全沒有被綁住的不安，反而輕鬆的好像他才是綁住你的那方：「你到底想做什麼，嗯？」

你艱難地嚥了一口口水。  
 _你想要上了他。_

但是你沒有回答，由於過於激動而跳動的心臟讓你燥熱。  
他好涼，是因為是骷髏吧？

手沿著肩胛骨向雙肩滑去，為他褪去那件經典的藍色外套。  
矇住眼睛的黑色布條微動，他做了一個似乎是挑眉的動作。

「哦，你想要這件外套？」  
他笑，即使語氣稀鬆平常，你卻聽出了一絲絲警告的意味。  
很淡，如果不是你知道他，甚至一定程度的「了解」他，你可能根本不會注意到。

骷髏的溫度透過白色短袖傳遞到你手上，你還是感覺很熱。  
你應該準備一些道具的，咧開的嘴角有一絲興奮到顫抖的氣息洩出，為了你想像中的那些畫面與文字。

讓他無法自控的興奮，渴求，向你索求， _把他悠閒淡然的模樣完全打破…！！_

你壓低身子，手探進他黑色的運動短褲，一手伸向自己的。  
手下恥骨堅硬冰涼，就像他其他部分的骨骼一樣；相對的，你探出褲頭的器官灼熱，以近乎要灼傷手心的溫度叫囂著，為了即將進入的柔軟而顫抖著。

他的牙齒整齊的陳列著，是一如既往的笑容， _但就快要保持不下去了_ ，你這麼告訴自己。  
「你有舌頭對吧？」你開口，發現自己的聲音帶著興奮。

膝蓋頂在他恥骨的位置磨蹭，你握在手裡的柱體前端在他的齒列前強硬的戳弄。  
他似乎想要退後，但被你握緊了肩膀，你稍微側了側腰用那柱體恥辱性的拍在他頰上。

「張嘴。」  
你命令。

他還是保持著一如既往的笑容，黑布底下的眼神你看不清。  
「可以拒絕嗎？（how about a no?）」  
他的語調輕快。

你惡劣的笑。  
「不可以，」語畢你猛地往他的顱骨猛拍了一下，他的頭歪向一側，你挺腰用灼熱的柱體又捅向他，膝蓋也加大力道磨蹭他恥骨的所在：「當個蕩婦，吸我的屌就對了。（Just be a slut and suck my dick.）」

他沉默。  
隨後你看見他張開了口，整齊的齒列間是藍色的魔法，光滑而厚長的舌頭隱沒在期間。  
你隱忍著興奮的倒吸了一口氣，隨後抓緊機會將性器捅入，動作很粗魯，魔法的溫暖幾乎是瞬間就包裹了你，你差點就繳械。

他會因此而難以呼吸嗎？  
他會因此而眼眶帶淚嗎？  
他會因此難受的嗚咽嗎？

你沒有耐心得到解答，抓著他的肩膀還有顱骨就開始抽插，嘴裡發出舒適的聲音。  
「對，就這樣，你會喜歡的…」  
你催促，或者說他喜歡與否你不太在意。你只知道你會喜歡，而你會逼他上癮，就像那些圖文裡所描寫的一切。

而他沉默，即使張嘴也隱隱約約可以看見那誇張的笑容弧度。

他滑順的舌頭非自願的隨著你的動作按摩著你，你竭盡全力讓自己不要閉緊眼睛向後仰去，讓自己的視線專注在他身上。

他什麼聲音都沒有發出。

在忍耐嗎？  
你咧了咧唇角，卻敏銳的感覺到原本還包裹著你的溫暖在急速退溫，逐步攀上巔峰的大腦讓你來不及反應，你看著黑布底下有極銳利的藍光一閃而逝。

原本乖乖張大的下顎以極大的力道咬合。

_**「——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」** _

劇烈的疼痛在剎那間取代所有感官，你痛苦而又無聲的顫抖卻牽扯起傷口。你的神經似乎變得敏銳，就連空氣中的涼意都會觸動著它痛感的開關。你發出不明意義的哀嚎卻低的像是瀕死時的喘息，暈眩的感覺讓跌坐在地上的你撐不起身子，什麼都看不真切，你只能感受到無盡的痛苦。  
你感覺到眼淚在滑落臉頰，視線由於強烈的痛覺而變得一片模糊，你低頭隱約看見鮮血，還有斷開的缺口。

「heh。」

你抬頭，他站起了身，吐出了曾經是你的東西，曾經充血的海綿體癱軟在地面上，浸泡在濃稠的紅色液體中。  
他的下顎也滿是鮮血，但他的笑容如常，就像你對他的第一印象，和藹親切而又漫不經心。

他歪頭，並抬手揭開了黑布，你注意到他的另一隻手握著不知從哪冒出來的骨刺。  
「如果你打算這麼使用那玩意的話，那不如沒有的好。」他笑，白色的光點有意無意的往地上的那東西掃去。  
你聽不太清，卻只是潛意識的向後挪動，牽扯著不斷作痛的傷只能用手拖動身軀。你感受不到其他，自然不知雙腿間所沾染並不斷增多的血液與地上的混亂。

沒有藍色與黃色交替閃爍的眼，也沒有強烈到令人窒息的氣場。  
只有他，藍色的外套，白色的短衫，黑色眼眶中的白色光點還有那近乎定格的親切笑容。  
但是你卻感覺全身都在恐懼的壓力下顫動，每根神經都由於危機感而叫囂著逃離。

他就只是站在原地，看著你可笑的動作。他甚至不用移動，因為你所挪動的距離簡直是不堪一提。  
你想要逃離這裡，但是腿間的疼痛還有失血拖慢了你的速度還有意識。  
他俏皮的閉上一邊的眼眶，一揚手，一根骨刺穿透你的肩胛骨將你定在地面上。

你哀嚎出聲。  
「對，就這樣，」他拖長了語調，重複了一遍數分鐘之前你對他說過的話，手裡又竄緊一根骨刺。

_「你會喜歡的。」_


End file.
